Total Drama: Spring Break
by feralsunflower
Summary: It is the dawn of a new season in the Total Drama series as Chris, Chef, and Owen return as your hosts. 18 teenagers aged 15-19 come together on the small island of Fiji during their spring break to compete for a chance to win, not one, not two, but three million dollars.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! Thank you for taking time to click this story and read what it's about. Basically, I had an idea of creating my own fanmade total drama season called:_

**_Total Drama: Spring Break!_**

_There will be eighteen total characters - 9 females and 9 males. NB characters are welcome as well. You can submit **two** characters, a male and a female, by filling out the form below (template credit goes to GardenHerbb on __deviantart) through my DMs. When submitting, please be aware that I can choose to have **both, one, or none** of your characters in the story. If you would like to resubmit one character for reconsideration, please let me know. The reason this is so long is so I can get to know your character and get in their mind to portray them as accurately as possible FYI!_

_If there are any questions, my DMs are always open to answer them! _

* * *

**Biographical Information**

Full Name [& Pronunciation] -

Meaning -

Set Age -

Certified Birthdate -

Astrological Sign -

Chinese Zodiac -

Gender -

Aliases & Preferred Nicknames – (explain how they got them or who they got them from)

**Ethnicities**

Distant Descendants :

Dominant Descendants :

**Physical Description**

Hair Color -

Eye Color -

Weight –

Height -

Typical Clothing Wear : (explain use for all outfits)

Figure/Build -

Distinguishing Features/Scars/ or Birthmarks –

Explain:

Tattoos:

Piercings:

Frequently Worn Jewelry:

**Personal Information**

Current Living Arrangements -

Originated from -

Traveled Territories -

Hobbies -

Fears –

**Health Behaviors**

Physical Ailments/ Disabilities/ Issues –

Addiction(s) [Sex, Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Other]

Any regular medication taken? –

**Chronological Information**

Profession -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Goals/Ambitions –

**Personal Attributes**

Personality:

*Positive:

*Negatives:

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Good Habits -

Bad Habits -

Quirks/Strange Behaviors -

Stereotype -

As you know them better(and you like them) :

As you know them better(and you hate them) :

**Ratings on Personal Qualities**

(don't go overboard make reasonable stats for your character)

Physical Strength : 0/10

[explanation here]

Attractive : 0/10

[explanation here]

Honesty : 0/10

[explanation here]

Rule Abiding : 0/10

[explanation here]

Sociability : 0/10

[explanation here]

**Relationships Statuses**

Are they open to making friends?:

Are they open to making enemies?:

_Hot Encounters_

Sexual Orientation -

Current Relationship Status:

Are they open to finding love?:

**Extra Information**

_Eating Habits_

Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore –

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Drink(s):

Disliked Food(s):

Disliked Drink(s):

_Added Information_

Proclaimed Theme Song(s) -

Scent –

Favorite Color:

Favorite Season:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Music Genre:

Favorite Designer Store:

Most Memorable Quote –


	2. Chapter 2 - Cast List Update 1

**CONFIRMED CAST LIST:**

1\. Pixel Jay Ruto _a.k.a_ The High-Strung Harpist

2\. Chohee 'Joie' Hyun _a.k.a_ The Social Media Star

3\. Drew Coleson _a.k.a_ The Hippie

4\. Elizabeth Starr _a.k.a_ The Street Rat

5\. Lincoln Mendoza _a.k.a_ The Hype Beast

6\. Cornelia Arturo _a.k.a_ The Scammer

7\. Jun Li Feng _a.k.a_ The Androgynous ABC

8\. Max Grayson _a.k.a_ The Energetic Tomboy

9\. Miles Jackson _a.k.a_ The Machiavellian

10\. Rochelle Diaz _a.k.a_ The Cage Fighter

* * *

**Number of male spots currently open: 4**

**Number of female spots currently open: 4**

* * *

There are still many spots up for grabs, I edited the application a little bit to make it simpler and easier to understand so I hope that compels some of you to apply! Looking at the current cast list so far, this season is going to be interesting and intense. Send in your OC to get in on this (total) drama!


	3. Chapter 3 - Final Cast List

**CONFIRMED CAST LIST:**

1\. Pixel Jay Ruto _a.k.a_ The High-Strung Harpist

2\. Chohee 'Joie' Hyun _a.k.a_ The Social Media Star

3\. Drew Coleson _a.k.a_ The Hippie

4\. Elizabeth Starr _a.k.a_ The Street Rat

5\. Lincoln Mendoza _a.k.a_ The Hype Beast

6\. Cornelia Arturo _a.k.a_ The Scammer

7\. Jun Li Feng _a.k.a_ The Androgynous ABC

8\. Max Grayson _a.k.a_ The Energetic Tomboy

9\. Miles Jackson _a.k.a_ The Machiavellian

10\. Rochelle Diaz _a.k.a_ The Cage Fighter

11\. Leon Salvatore _a.k.a _The Lionhearted Brawler

12\. Laurie Ray Dawson _a.k.a_ The Fragile Mixed Martial Artist

13\. Milos Dordevic _a.k.a_ The Polymath

14\. Margo Winters _a.k.a_ The Manic Pixie Dream Girl

15\. Levi Jung _a.k.a_ The Soft Boy

16\. Colette Baron-Kim _a.k.a _The Class President

17\. Michael 'Mikey' Fox _a.k.a_ The Hot Headed Jock

18\. Arielle Shin _a.k.a_ The Beauty Guru

* * *

AND THE CAST IS COMPLETE! Congrats to everyone who submitted an OC and got in, I'm excited to begin this journey and I hope you guys are excited to follow me. The first official chapter will be up by Saturday at the latest, so keep an eye out! I'll message anyone with questions I have about their character, so also keep a look out for those.

**ALSO I MUST SAY: **Please do not take the elimination order personally! I have nothing against you or your character, every OC I picked to be in this story I love and think is interesting so it's an even playing field.

That's all for now. Peace!


End file.
